


Morning After

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's woken up beside men before. She's just not sure how she woke up with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow. Hello Tumblr! XD Glad you're all enjoying, and thanks so much to Pink Martini for that beautiful graphic which brought you all here. I'm Musyc (LdyMusyc on Livejournal/Twitter, Musyc on Dreamwidth, and willhavetheirtrinkets(personal blog)/justdramione(Dramione blog) on Tumblr itself) and I'm so pleased to see all of you. In case AO3 is somewhat confusing, you can click 'kudos' at the bottom of this page or leave an anonymous comment if you so please. Click on 'Musyc' at the top to be taken to all my fics. *blows kisses* Thank you for visiting!

She'd had a lot of morning afters, one night stands and dirty weekends, a fling here or a romp there. She'd woken up beside a number of different men, some rather unexpected. She had to admit, though, as she pushed her tangled hair out of her face and stared at the pointed face on the pillow beside her, that this particular man went well beyond unexpected.

She poked his bicep, just above a line of scratches that had to have come from her nails. "Malfoy," she mumbled, and coughed to clear her throat of morning roughness. "Malfoy, wake up."

"I'm awake," he muttered, the sleepy drawl of his voice proving his statement to be a lie. "Just because I'm not moving, Granger, doesn't mean I'm not awa-- _Granger_?" He sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and his hair in a halo of spikes. He stared at her for a few seconds, then snatched the sheet up and looked beneath it. He dropped it back into his lap and tucked it around his hips. "I'm naked."

Hermione pushed up onto her elbow, her half of the sheet held to her breasts. "So am I. I think we can assume that we.... That we, er."

"Fucked like cats."

She wrinkled her nose. "I wouldn't put it like that."

"Granger, I can _feel_ claw marks in my back. I think it's accurate."

"If we'd fucked like cats, I would have been on my hands and knees, so I couldn't have clawed your back."

Draco fell back into the pillows with a groan. Hermione tried not to notice that he had a series of bite marks down his ribs that were outlined in the same shade of lip stain she'd worn the day before. "Fine," he said, dropping one arm over his eyes. "We fucked like non-specified animals. Is that better?"

"Not really." She propped her head on her hand and looked at him. She couldn't quite recall what had led to them ending up in bed together, though she suspected merlot had something to do with it, but she found that she wasn't bothered. He was rather attractive, had strong fingers if the bruised feeling of her hips was anything to go by, and the thin sheet covering his bottom half was doing absolutely _nothing_ to disguise--

"Not really?" Draco moved his arm and glared at her, distracting her from that line of thinking. "What's wrong with that statement?"

"I can't remember it. That's what's wrong. If we're going to have a night of sex in our shared history, we should at least be able to remember it." She reached out and drew her nail down the line of bites on his rib and flicked at the sheet to knock it away from his hip. "Don't you think?"

Draco eyed her in confusion, then his lips curled in a deep smile that made her moan as her body clenched. He rolled across the bed and pinned her down with a soft growl. "Agreed."


End file.
